


Last Day

by indoordisco



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, I AM SORRY, Mortal!AU, Suicidal!Bianca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoordisco/pseuds/indoordisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and men said that the blood of the stars flowed in her veins." - c.s. lewis</p>
<p>bianca di angelo doesn't want to be alive anymore. so, she gives herself five things she can do on her last day. <br/>or the au where bianca wants to kill herself and nico doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. six fifty eight am

**the idea for this entire story is based on the song 'last day of your life' by glass pear. it's going to be 6 chapters long, and decidedly short. it's a _everyone's alive and mortal! au_  (ew)**

**anyways this could be triggering as bianca talks about suicide a lot**

**be careful please i love you**

**—**

**0 1**

**see a place**

**—**

a girl with dark brown hair and olive skin swings back and forth on the swing set, her only company the birds twittering in the trees. she's murmuring to herself, clutching the chains on the swing so tight her hands are going white. 

a girl with black hair and dark eyes walks up nervously and sits on the swing next to the girl. "hey, are you okay?" she asks.

"fine."

"you sure?"

the girl laughs, shaking her head. "not in the slightest."

"if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?"

"well, i'm gonna kill myself tonight at midnight, and so i'm saying goodbye to this place."

she inhales sharply. "why?" she asks.

"well, because i don't have a purpose, no one cares. also, there's that crippling depression to think about." she sighs.

"hey, i care. i bet your family cares."

"who exactly are you, anyways?"

"zoë nightshade. i used to go to your school, was a couple years above than you."

"huh. bianca di angelo, hi."

"so, bianca, you had a brother, right? stuck to you like wet sand."

bianca nodds mutely. 

"he cares about you. he doesn't want you to kill yourself."

"he won't know. might be devastated, yeah, but my mama'll tell him it was a car crash or some shit like that. it won't kill him, he'll pull through. he's a tough kid."

zoë looks at bianca sadly, then stands up. "well, i hope you find some kind of happiness."

"bye, zoë. see you never." bianca salutes her, then begins swinging with more vigour, almost as if she wants to swing over the top of the set and into the sky.

 


	2. twelve seven pm

******the album she's talking about is twenty one pilots by twenty one pilots cool**

 

**0 2**

**listen to an album**

 

**—**

 

bianca let out a breath as she presses play and the first notes of _implicit demand for proof_ begins to play, calm washing over her.

 

she and thalia had listened to this song last year in her back garden on repeat, and they had vowed never to destroy each other, _‘rain down, and destroy me, rain down, and destroy me.’_ although she guessed that was probably what her dying would do to thalia. sighing, she pressed skip.

 

 _‘i don’t want to fall, fall away.’_ tyler sings from her laptop, and she smiles. this is one of her favourites from the album, probably because it describes almost perfectly how she feels. _‘i’m dying and i’m trying but believe me i’m fine but i’m lying i’m so very far from fine.’_ she sits there, listening quietly to the lyrics. 

 

the song changes over, and she opens her mouth to whisper the words along with the song.  _‘your grandpa died, when you were nine, they said he had lost his mind.’_ she hums along, tapping her fingers on her laptop. 

 

a few songs later, _friend, please_ begins to play, and tears well in her eyes. 

 

a couple years ago, back in high school, someone dropped the lyrics to the song onto her desk, along with the title and the artist, and a note reading, ‘look it up, they’re amazing, and i think this song might help you.’ she never figured out who it was, but when she  finally turned eighteen, she’d had two of the lines from the song tattooed on her back, and she whispered them whenever she felt suicidal. well, she had, until a couple months ago, when she had a breakdown and gone out, gotten completely trashed, and never thought of the lyrics again. 

 

she presses the skip button quickly, so she doesn't start full on bawling, and she must have pressed it twice accidentally, because the next song that plays is _johnny boy_.

 

she’s never really gotten this song, but as she googles the lyrics, reading them to the time of the song, she thinks she finally knows what it means. or at least, what it means to her. johnny is normal, or at least as normal as you can get, and he finally realises how unimportant, nondescript he is. and he doesn't like it.

 

 _god, this album is depressing_ , she thinks.

 

impatiently, she skips to the next song. _‘oh, ms. believer, my pretty sleeper, your twisted mind is like snow on the road.’_ she breathes in sharply, memories flooding her mind. she and thalia had danced to this, arms above heads and hips swaying, whispering that they loved each other. they were on bianca’s balcony, it was a humid and rainy day, so bianca’s hair was frizzy, even when tied up, and sweat clung to their necks. later, thalia had whispered the lyrics to her as they lay, entangled together in bed, and she had nearly cried.

 

_‘he wakes up early today, throws on a mask that will alter his face, nobody knows his real name, but now he just uses one he saw on a grave.’_

 

why had she chosen _this_ album? she should have chosen something happy, like the backyardigans soundtrack, but no, she chose twenty one pilots, dooming herself to crying and painful memories. 

 

she stands up from her bed, beginning to pace around her room. _‘as you watch him fall through a bleeding trapdoor.’_ god, she wishes she could just be swallowed up by the earth, fall through a trap door, something, anything other than having to shoot her own brains out. she would have gone with the drugs, but there’s no guarantee they’d work, and besides, she’s a coward. a quick, messy death would be so much better than a slow one, even if it was incredibly neat.

 

oh well, she always did have a flair for the dramatic. 

 

she slams her laptop shut, cutting off the music after a second, and walks out the room. she has to go see thalia.

 


	3. one thirty two pm

**oops its been awhile sorry about that**

 

**0 3**

**visit a person**

 

**—**

 

bianca plasters a smile on her face, walking into the tiny coffee shop. thalia looks up from wiping down one of the tables, grinning up at her.

 

“hey, bianca! my break’s in five minutes, but do you want anything in the meantime?” she says as she walks over.

 

“hey, babe.” she smiles, leaning forward to kiss her briefly. “can i have coffee please?” she asks, sliding into her favourite booth.

 

“milk and two sugars?” thalia asks, scribbling her order down.

 

“actually, can i have it black?”

 

thalia looks at her with concern, but nods. 

 

five minutes later, thalia slides into the booth where bianca sits, staring into the depths of her coffee.

 

“you okay, stargirl?”

 

“fine, just a bit preoccupied.”

 

“you can tell me anything, bianca. _anything_.”

 

bianca shakes her head and smiles, reaching across the table to grab thalia’s hand. “i’m fine. good. great, even.”

 

“if you say so.”

 

when bianca leaves the coffee shop twenty minutes later with promises of seeing thalia tomorrow, she slips a note into her girlfriend’s pocket.

 

 _thals, know this, it’s not your fault. you make me want to_ live _. but i just, i can’t. i love you._

_\- your stargirl_

 

 


	4. ten forty six pm

**0 4**

**make a phone call**

 

**—**

 

“hey, mama. it’s bianca. i know i should have called earlier, because you’re probably asleep now, since it’s nearly eleven. i’m calling to say i’m sorry, and i love you. i know we haven't really been on the best of terms lately. i just wanna say goodbye, really.

 

 you might not find out what i’ve done- what i’m going to do- for a while, so i’ll just tell you.  i’m going to kill myself. tonight. it’s not your fault, it’s nothing you’ve ever done. 

 

i just have one thing to ask of you. don't tell nico i killed myself, please, not yet. just say i had a heart attack, or was in a car crash, or something, anything other than the truth. it would break him. tell him i love him.

 

thanks, mama. goodnight.”

 


	5. eleven thirteen pm

**0 5**

**watch a film**

 

**—**

 

bianca sits alone in her room, curled up under her quilt as some of her old family videos play on her laptop. there’s a gun, two bullets, a silver skull ring and a note lying on the bed next to her. she stares at her laptop, tears slipping silently down her face. the child on the screen gurgles something, and she laughs, still crying. 

 

she lifts the burning cigarette to her lips, inhaling deeply. “what happened to me, nico?” she whispers. 

 

after twenty minutes, she pauses the video, and stands up from the bed, her hands trembling. she loads the gun with the two bullets, grabs the note and slips the ring into her pocket. she heads out her apartment, the gun heavy in her hand. it’s late, and almost everyone is asleep, so no one notices her as she slips through the shadows, heading down towards the bay. 

 


	6. one thirty four am

**0 6**

**die**

 

**—**

 

“there’s a body down by the bay. teenager. female. gun wound through the back of her head. can we get some more officers down here, please.”

 

_“suicide or murder?”_

 

“suicide. there’s a note.”

 

_“well, what does it say?”_

 

“it’s a quote.”

 

_“read it out then, and hurry up. i don't have all night.”_

 

“‘and men said that the blood of the stars flowed in her veins.’ it’s by c.s. lewis. it’s signed ‘bianca'.”

 

_“okay. that makes identification a bit easier. i’ll get some officers down there, you tape the area off.”_

 

“yes, inspector. oh, and, inspector, there was a ring with the note.”

 

_“a ring?”_

 

“not like a wedding ring, it’s a silver skull ring.”

 

_“is there anything on the note about it?”_

 

“no, but it has a little tag that says ‘for nico’.”

 

_“okay, we’ll deal with that when we’ve identified her.”_

 

“yes sir.”


	7. three twenty four pm

**‘che cavolo?’ literally translates to ‘what cabbage?’ but is used to mean something similar to ‘what the fuck/hell?’**

**‘dio’ means god.**

 

**0 7**

**tell everybody**

 

**—**

 

averysville is a small town, and so news travels fast- especially when it's news concerning people dying. so, when zoë finds out about bianca, she crumples to the ground, and completely unabashedly, begins to cry. “it's my fault. i saw her the day before- before she kille-killed herself, and i couldn't talk her out of it.” her shoulders shake with sobs, and artemis, who was the one who told her, crouches down next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders, letting her cry.

 

“hey, zoë. it is completely not your fault. if you couldn't talk her out of it, she was obviously very determined, and so there was nothing you could have done, baby. nothing.”

 

/

 

“ms. di angelo?”

 

“no, this is nico.”

 

“right. is your mother home, nico?”

 

“um, yes, let me get her. just a moment.” he puts down the phone, hand shaking slightly, and turns to the blonde haired boy beside him. “be right back, someone wants to talk to mama.” he kisses will’s cheek, unfolds himself from his position on the bed and pads out the room.

 

“mama?” he asks loudly, wandering through the house. 

 

“yes, nico?” she says from the kitchen.

 

“there’s someone on the phone for you.” he says, walking over to her and handing the phone over.

 

she took it, smiling gratefully, and lifted to her ear. “yes, that’s me. … she called me last night, but i haven't had time to listen to the message. … sorry, _what_? … _che cavolo? …_ don't tell me you’re _sorry. …_ i will _._ ” her voice cracks, and nico looks at her with concern. she presses the end call button, slamming the phone down on the table. there are tears in eyes. 

 

“what’s wrong, mama?”

 

“it’s your sister.”

 

“is she okay? is bianca okay?” he asked frantically. 

 

maria waves him off, pulling her mobile out of her pocket and scrolling through it until she finds her voice messages. she presses the top one, and wanders out the room to go listen to it. 

 

nico follows her, his hands clenched together. “mama, mama, what’s wrong, please, tell me!”

 

“go to your room, nico. i need to listen to this.”

 

he looks at her, eyes brimming with tears, and trails off to his room. 

 

“hey, prince of darkness, what’s wrong?” will asks teasingly.

 

“i don’t know, something’s happened to bianca, but mama won’t tell me what.” he sighs, flopping down onto the bed and curling up, resting his head on will’s lap. 

 

will sucks in a breath, reaching out to stroke nico’s hair, muttering soothingly. 

 

maria sticks her head in the door a minute later, cheeks stained with tears. “nico, your sister- well, she was with an accident.”

 

nico lets out a choked sob.

 

“she-she didn't make it.” 

 

nico gasps, and tears began to slide down his cheeks. 

 

“the police officer who just called me said there was a ring down in averysville for you. she left the rest of her stuff to one of her friends- thalia, i think she was called?”

 

“thalia was her girlfriend.” will speaks up from the bed, and maria looks at him.

 

“ _dio_ , i’m a bad mother. i didn't even know my daughter was- lesbian.”

 

“she was bi, mama. and she didn't tell you just because she was scared.” nico says, his voice rough from the tears.

 

“i’ll, i’ll let you get on with it.” maria says shakily, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

 

nico doesn't stop crying all week.

 

/

 

when thalia’s shift has finished, she waits around for bianca, until it’s clear that she’s forgotten and isn't coming. eventually, she walks over to her apartment. 

 

she presses the doorbell, standing on the welcome mat in front of the door. no one answers, so she knocks loudly. “stargirl? you in there?” she yells. 

 

phoebe, one of bianca and thalia’s friends, and bianca’s neighbour, sticks her head out her apartment. her eyes are puffy and red, and there’s mascara streaks down her cheeks. “check down by the bay.” phoebe says, her voice rough.

 

“thanks, pheebs. what’s wrong?” thalia said, turning to walk back down the stairs.

 

phoebe just shakes her head. “go down to the bay.” she whispers, before going back inside and shutting the door behind her. 

 

thalia does just that, practically running the entire way. when she arrives, there’s yellow police tape everywhere, although there’s only one officer standing guard. the moment he turns his head, she slips under the tape, running towards the body laying on the ground. “shit, bianca, shit, shit.” she swears, dropping to her knees next to the body that’s hardly recognisable as bianca. her shoulders shake with sobs, and she lets out a broken scream. 

 

the officer comes running, and then stops when he sees her. “mam, please step away from the body.” he says.

 

“she was my girlfriend.” thalia protests, grabbing bianca’s cold hand in hers. “i’m not leaving.”

 

“mam, please. they’re arriving soon to take the body away.”

 

“why haven't they taken her away already? i mean, when did you find her?” she asks, her voice broken and her eyes haunted.

 

“we found her early this morning, and there was no one available until now to take it away.” 

 

“it?! it?! that right there is bianca di angelo! she was amazing, she was a fucking supernova in a person!” thalia screams, her voice rough. 

 

“mam, please calm down.”

 

“fuck you.” she spits, sitting down and moving bianca’s head into her lap and curling around her, either not noticing the blood or not caring. “oh, stargirl. you could have talked to me, babe. you could have talked to me.” she whispers, tears falling off her jaw and splashing onto bianca’s corpse. “i love you, stargirl.”


End file.
